Sentimiento
by Anachan15
Summary: esto es un yaoi sobre jet pack y rookie


Nota: esto es un yaoi por primera vez en club penguin, a por cierto esta es una versi n personas con un estilo anime; ojala les guste Sentimientos Despu s de la ltima misi n que sucedi en el festival de carrera colosal, rookie no sab a qu hacer, hasta que le llamaron para una conversaci n privada, rookie al enterarse sale corriendo y por ese mismo pasillo se encontraba ping ino jet pack que se encontraba de lo normal, hasta que rookie y ping ino jet pack se chocaron, jet pack se encontraba abajo mientras que rookie se encontraba de frente cerca de su boca con la de jet pack, rookie sonrojado y sintiendo algo en su coraz n diciendo: lo lamento no me fije( sonrojado), jet pack le responde no yo no te vi es mi culpa (un poco sonrojado)  
>ay voy a llegar tarde adi s sali corriendo como un corre caminos, mientras que jet pack se encontraba un poco confuso<p>Rookie ya estaba en la reuni n y G le dice tienes que llevar un paquete a un agente oculto que est en una misi n de espionaje se encuentra por las afueras del club penguin, tienes que entregarle sin que nadie te siga para asegurarme de tu seguridad iras con jet pack , muy bien, no te defraudare G , Porque esta rojo o nervioso , ah es solo que es mi primera vez con este tipo de misi n , bueno no discutir contigo , G sospechaba que algo ocurr a con rookie.<br>Rookie y ping ino jet pack salieron en busca de ese agente pasaron por el rio , por el bosque hasta que oscureci , se quedaron en la cueva por un buen tiempo , durante la noche rookie le vio con un aspecto de sentimientos lo que paso en el pasillo no fue mi intensi n y... yo lo que quer a decirte es que yo insinuaba rookie bueno no importa con tal de que fue interrumpido por rookie no en serio creo que desde que te conoc yo yo jet pack sabia de que algo iba a decir crees que tu estas como decir aparece una joven como decir que se llevan un sustos los dos quien eres pregunta rookie soy la agente que contrato g para el espionaje , jet pack le dijo no asustes as quieres le contesta as soy yo , me llamo lia16 pero me pueden decir l a le entrega bueno l a aqu tienes tu paquete l a abre el paquete y lo que encuentra es nada m s que un traje de espionaje nuevo pero esta vez es para el frio bueno d ganle a g que gracias rookie le pregunta y por cierto que est s haciendo estoy espiando a Herbert las cosas que hacen para averiguar su punto d bil y sus pr ximos planes rookie al escuchar eso se sinti inspirado me anoto en esta misi n jet pack al escuchar no rookie nos mando solo esta misi n y adem s l a ve lo preocupado que estaba jet pack no te preocupes t tambi n puedes venir l a indico las partes de lo que ten an que hacer jet pack tu ser s la vigilancia a rea, rookie iras conmigo para esta situaci n rookie pregunta as y para qu ? l a le contesta para que me ayudes a con klutzy el cangrejo de Herbert, el est a cargo de cuidar unos planos secretos del pr ximo plan maligno, por fortuna envi una nota que le separara de esos planos pero no se por cuanto tiempo, solo tenemos una oportunidad de conseguir esos planos listos agentes pues en marcha

Tras la indicaci n pusieron en marcha la idea y ahora se dirigen a la guarida secreta de Herbert, despu s de pasar la por la puerta principal l a y rookie se encaminaron hacia la habitaci n, por suerte klutzy estaba dormido pero tem an que algo malo iba a pasar, l a saca un casco de infrarrojos, logra verlos y logra esquivarlos le dijo a rookie que no vaya con ella porque ella era m s flexible que otros agentes y le pide que vigilara a klutzy, despu s de atravesar los infrarrojos los desactiva, ve los planos de Herbert , los cambia con unos dibujos hecho anime hasta que l a recibe una llamada r pidamente contesta que pasa jet pack jet pack dice ah viene Herbert salgan de ah r pido l a tras de o r la noticia le dice a rookie que salga lo m s pronto posible, los dos lograron salir y esconderse, pero jet pack se encontraba preocupado que entro a la guarida y entonces rookie iba por el pero l a lo detiene lo nico que queda es esperar.

Jet pack vio a Herbert y busco un escondite, pronto Herbert cansado fue a dormir pero klutzy se despert fue a ver a Herbert pero noto algo extra o, jet pack sali de la guarida lo m s pronto posible pero fue visto por klutzy y despert a Herbert; los tres se tele transportaron a la epf, G lo preocupado que estaba pregunto donde estaban los dos le contestaron est bamos ayudando a la agente l a G al escuchar le dice pero si la agente l a muri hace unos a os, tras una misi n de espionaje, me llamo el agente y me dijo que no hab an llegado entonces los dos pegan un chillido de mujer AH

En la noche del siguiente, rookie no pod a dormir lo que sucedi en el pasillo, fue donde l y sucedi lo mismo que aquel d a, jet pack vio a rookie lo desesperado que estaba y le pregunto que te pasa por que saliste desesperado rookie al ver a jet pack lo abraza y dice quer a verte pens que estar as solo as que por qu no jet pack sonrojado lo abraza y le dice de lo que quer as decirme all pues yo tambi n siento eso desde que te vi rookie puso una sonrisa de felicidad y jet pack le dio un B-E-S-O en la frente.

Durante esa noche l a vio a esos dos enamorados y le sangro la nariz por lo m s tierno del mundo,  
>Ahora su misi n ha sido terminada y pudo descansar en paz y los dos ocultaron su relaci n para que nadie lo sepa jam s. <p>


End file.
